Kath
"You need me." ~ Kath Kathlin Davis was the female human scientist who had a big part in the creating of spaceships and futuristic technology we see in Half Blud. She was also the love interest of Vetrix whom she returns this later on. She was mauled by Gixon and lost a leg and bled out and died in Vetrix's arms. Kath's death made Vetrix so angry that it made him an unstoppable force making him able to fight all the way to the mothership and end Gixon once and for all. Background: Kath was born on the 7th of July 1978 in Bardstown, Kentucky with her 2 year older brother Hansbort. She is of Greek and British heritage. She had an excellent education and worked as a nurse for her first job. She had a very close relationship with her grandfather Mitchell. Appearance: Kath is a very pretty woman, she is a redhead with many freckles with grey eyes and an average body build. She's 5 foot 11 and she has a square face with a beauty mark on the left side of her face on her cheek. She usually wears a green tactical suit with straps and few pockets and sometimes a lab coat. She has her hair tied into a bun with some of her hair covering a enough to be a little of the top of her left eye. She usually has reddish eyes and droopy eyes because she doesn't get much sleep. She also has a mucky and messy face from working in a lab for so long Personality Despite being very kind and caring, Kath had a huge ego. She thoroughly believed she could do everything herself (This being what led her to her death). She complained often and hated dirty conditions and was disgusted when she saw Vetrix for the first time (He was covered head to toe in blood). Kath was very smart and would solve equations out loud and would correct anyone else no matter what. She doesn't like socialising with others too much. She has a very strong hatred for the Kah'Awarakh. Despite all this, she's still extremely selfless and caring. Facts: * Her favourite weapons are shotguns and the STG44 * There is a recurring theme in the book of Kath saving another characters life by shooting them in the stomach, chest then head with her signature SPAS-12 from behind. This has happened 3 times (On a note, in the first original 2009 draft for Half Blud she kills the terrorist leader in the exact same way) * She is essentially the overlooker of most missions in the second half of chapter 2 and early chapter 4 * She had trouble understanding the love that Vetrix had for her because she had never had anyone romantically attach themselves to her before. * She has 24 Cousins * Kath's IQ is 199. * She needs glasses for reading * She is occasionally seen wearing her grandfathers Vietnam war era helmet in some missions where she is there Category:Human Category:Female Category:Good Category:Chapter 2 Characters Category:Chapter 4 Characters Category:Chapter 5 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Unconfident Category:Smart Category:Beautiful Category:Main Character Category:Revived Category:Alive